1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polarizer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are among the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD includes an LCD panel, which includes two display panels each having electric field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays an image by applying voltage across the electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer so as to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer while controlling polarization of incident light.
A polarizing plate is disposed outside the LCD panel. The polarizing plate can control polarization of light by selectively transmitting a light component in a specific direction therethrough among light emitted from a backlight unit and light having passed through the liquid crystal layer.
Generally, a polarizing plate includes a polarizer capable of polarizing light in a specific orientation and a protective layer for supporting and protecting the polarizer.